Días de ayer
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: La vejez no sólo es olvido o dejadez. Muchas veces es el impulso para amar con mayor intensidad. / Reto para mi querida Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: La vejez no sólo es olvido o dejadez. Muchas veces es el impulso para amar con mayor intensidad. / Reto para mi querida Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Días ayer**

 **.**

Paseó sus dedos sobre la barandilla de acero y dejó que el frío la hiciese sonreír. Su piel ya no era la misma de ayer, lo sabía pero sentía con la misma intensidad que en su recuerdo. Su falda se revolvía en el viento como ayer y su cabello seguía su ritmo. Mirar el horizonte desde aquel lugar despertaba tantas sensaciones en ella que las ganas de reír o llorar se entremezclaban en su pecho. Tan joven, pensó.

Escuchó el sonido del motor de un vehículo acercándose, lo podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Lo vio reparando ese tipo de motores por tantos años que se sabía de memoria hasta el aroma a aceite que desprendía. La imagen del que montaba la motocicleta ya era no era el del chico de veinte años que ella conoció alguna vez, cuando la juventud lamía su piel, pero seguía provocándole la misma sensación de ayer.

─Llegas tarde ─Dijo ella como bienvenida y cuando él se sacó el casco, una sonrisa ladina, de esas que solía regalarle y que la hacían morderse el labio, le entregó.

─Tú llegaste temprano ─Acusó y ella echó a reír con gracia. Él dirigió una mirada al auto que la trajo al sitio donde tantas promesas surgieron e hizo un gesto con su mano, señalándolo─. ¿Enserio? ¿El mismo truco, Mimi?

Ella se dirigió a él para abrazarlo y él no se negó a estrecharla entre sus brazos cubiertos por la chaqueta negra que ya contaba tantas historias como él canas. Besó la sien de Mimi y ella sonrió contra su cuello. El día que aquel peñasco los juntó después de tanto tiempo, ella tuvo un incidente con su vehículo.

Recordarlo, sólo los hacía sentirse, nuevamente, jóvenes.

* * *

Profirió una maldición cuando bajó del vehículo alertada por el humo escapando de su capó. Movió la mano para espantar el humo de ella, el olor le dijo que algo malo había sucedido pero no se atrevía a abrir y fijarse. Tantas cosas que no comprendía, no podría siquiera fingir que estaba viendo algo familiar por más que su padre era un distribuidor de vehículos, ella no entendía absolutamente nada de éstos.

Miró a su alrededor, no había más que una carretera desolada con un peñasco a un costado con una preciosa vista pero no tenía sentido sentarse a admirarlo con tantas cosas por hacer y ella varada en la nada.

Podría pedir ayuda pero su teléfono estaba muerto de batería y no había nadie por la zona. Volvía de un viaje en su vehículo cuando algo comenzó a titilar en el tablero, no sabía ni qué significaba aquello, pero cuando el humo fue levantándose de su capó supo que debía detener la marcha.

Vio una moto a lo lejos y supo que aquella sería su última oportunidad. Salió casi corriendo a la carretera y agitando los brazos, dejó que la moto redujese su velocidad. El hombre con el casco y el la chaqueta negra se encostó hasta quedar frente a su vehículo, entonces ella se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa.

─Gracias por detenerte, mira yo…

─Prácticamente te aventaste a la carretera, mucha opción no tenía ─Dijo y al quitarse el casco, Mimi abrió los ojos de par en par─. Siempre tan exagerada, eh.

─¡Yamato! ─Gritó emocionada para abrazarlo. Él correspondió al abrazo pero tras un momento, no estaba acostumbrado a tal efusividad y aún tras los treinta años que les delineaba, no pudo con la energía de la Tachikawa─. ¡Qué bueno verte!

─Digo lo mismo ─Se separó un poco de ella y bajándose de la moto, se dirigió hacia el vehículo─. ¿Me cuentas qué pasó?

─Venía conduciendo con presura cuando algo comenzó a titilar en el tablero…

─Y tú, por supuesto que prestaste atención a la lucecita ─Mimi le golpeó ligeramente el hombro, ambos compartieron una sonrisa y una mirada de algo que los hizo detenerse en los ojos del otro─. Ya, ya. Dime.

─Pues no, no presté atención y luego comenzó a tirar humo, me detuve, te vi y te pedí auxilio ─Yamato levantó el capó y Mimi dio un salto hacia atrás cuando el humo se levantó con mayor fuerza. La castaña miró el rostro de su amigo y supo que había sucedido algo grave─. ¿Diagnostico, Doc?

─Creo que… ─Miró a Mimi. Supo que hablarle con términos mecánicos no serviría de nada─. Hubo un sobrecalentamiento del motor. Iré a por agua para ver si podemos revivirlo.

Mimi asintió y lo vio ir a su moticicleta con una pequeña cartera anclada a la parte trasera del asiento. Yamato siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre precavido, pensó Mimi y tras diez años sin saber nada de él, vio las cosas no habían cambiado. Para su suerte.

Mientras él se encargó del motor, dejando de lado su chaqueta, fueron hablando y poniéndose al día de todos esos años sin verse, sin tener contacto. Alguna que otra historia por parte de sus amigos los mantenía informados del otro, pero directamente, no había nada. Lo último que Mimi supo de Yama es que su compromiso con Sora había terminado antes de que contrajesen matrimonio.

Ver la espalda ancha y varonil de su amigo de infancia sólo le hizo ver que la carne seguía en el mercado. Oh, sí. Podía leer mucho gimnasio en él y las canas apenas comenzaban a notársele pero por su herencia francesa, se mezclaban con gracia con sus rubias hebras.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Yamato terminó por reparar su vehículo y tras unos intentos, el motor volvió en sí.

─¡Eres el mejor! ─Dijo Mimi cuando su vehículo gruñó como siempre─. ¿Podría compensarte con algo?

Yamato sonrió y unas cervezas en un bar los volvieron a reunir. Memorias pasadas, épocas antiguas y una conexión que creyeron perdida. Tanto por recuperar.

* * *

Música de los ochenta, de esos que ambos adoraban bailar cuando la juventud reinaba en ambos. Él la hizo girar sobre sus pies y ella sólo podía reír mientras sentía al cielo y el suelo juntarse. Él la sostenía con firmeza y ella endulzaba sus movimientos. Desde jóvenes, la música los juntaba de forma indirecta pero los juntaba de alguna manera.

Como a sus cincuenta y tantos años, ellos seguían perdiéndose en la melodía que los envolvía.

El punto de aquel encuentro de hace veinte años años que los volvió a juntar, el inicio de algo que les llenó el alma de hace veinte años atrás. Tanto por recordar y esa noche, ese encuentro en el peñasco donde sacaron un champán y brindaron ante la luna en lo alto, un beso sabor a ayer les recordó que no estaban tan viejos para seguir siendo lo que despertó tiempo atrás.

Ella con un vestido ligero, primaveral. Él con su chaqueta negra, pantalones cómodos y las canas al viento. Ambos tan distintos desde tiempos inmemorables, pero tan perfectos juntos.

Un brindis por lo distinto, juraron. Desde entonces, cada daño en el mismo peñasco se encuentra como aquella tarde que la casualidad o el destino los juntó y los hizo unir sus vidas.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Bau querida mía :3


End file.
